Words I Cannot Say
by Dbz VD rox
Summary: Vegeta dies in a car wreck. How will Bulma cope? R&R!


A/N: This is a sad story I thought of after reading an Lp fanfiction where Mike dies in a car wreck and Chester is depressed. So, this is dedicated to that story!

_In a book in a box in the closet_

_In a line in a song I once heard_

_In a moment on a front porch late one June_

_In a breath inside a whisper beneath the moon…_

_Bulma and Vegeta drove through the crowded streets of Los Angeles, exchanging glances and smiles every so often. As they headed out into the country, Vegeta turned his eyes from the windshield and leaned in to kiss his lover softly. As they pulled away, Bulma gasped and yelled, "Look out!"_

Bulma stared at a picture of her and Vegeta, crying softly, her tears dropping onto the picture.

_There it was at the tip of my fingers_

_There it was on the tip of my tongue_

_There you were and I had never been that far_

_There it was the whole world wrapped inside my arms_

_And I let it all slip away…_

_Bulma crawled from the wreckage of the two cars that were now smashed together. She made her way over to the driver's side of the car and leaned in the car; the door had been ripped off. She reached in and grasped Vegeta's body. "Vegeta! Oh, God, no!" she was sobbing now, as she stared into Vegeta's lifeless black eyes, which had once been so full of life and love._

"You promised you'd never leave me…" Bulma cried as she traced over the picture with her finger. The phone began to ring, but she ignored it. The answering machine picked up, playing the message recorded by the two lovers and making Bulma cry harder.

"Holla people! You've reached Bulma—"

"And Vegeta! We aren't able to answer the phone right now because we're either fucking each other, not home, or ignoring you. So just feel free to leave us a cute little message after the beep—"

"And we'll get back to you! Unless we forget."

"Or just don't feel like it."

"Kill ya later!"

**BEEEEEEEEEP!**

_What do I do now that you're gone_

_No back up plan, no second chance_

_No one else to blame_

_All I can hear in the silence that remains_

_Are the words I couldn't say…_

"Bulma, its Chi-chi. I know you're there, pick up the phone."

_Bulma laid her head on Vegeta's chest and sobbed his name un__til no more energy was left in her body._

_When the paramedics arrived, __she refused to let them take Vegeta's body. After a long battle, which she lost, she kissed Vegeta one last time and then placed a hand over his lover's eyes and closed them._

_The paramedics took __Vegeta away while others treated the cuts on Bulma's face._

_There's a rain that'll never stop falling_

_There's a wall that I've tried to take down_

_What I should've said just wouldn't pass my lips_

_So I held back and now we've come to this_

_And it's too late now…_

"Bulma, pick up the goddamn phone! I know you miss him. We all do. But you have to keep going. You can't just distance yourself from everyone for the rest of your life."

Bulma continued ignoring her. Chi-chi finally gave up and said, "I'm coming over there. Don't bother locking the door because I'll kick it down if I have to." Then the line went dead.

Bulma knew what she was going to do, but she had to act fast.

_What do I do now that you're gone?_

_No back up plan no second chance_

_No one else to blame_

_All I can hear in the silence that remains_

_Are the words I couldn't say_

_Are the words I couldn't say_

_I should have found a way_

_To tell you how I felt_

_Now the only one I'm telling' is myself…_

She went into the bedroom that she and Vegeta once shared and walked quickly over to the closet, pulling out a black case. She sat down on the bed and opened the case. Inside laid a pistol that she'd bought for protective purposes.

_What do I do now that you're gone?_

_No back up plan, no second chance_

_No one else to blame_

_All I can hear in the silence that remains_

_Are the words I couldn't say…_

She loaded the gun and put it to her head. She barely heard the door to her bedroom slam against the wall. She hardly noticed Chi-chi screaming for her to drop the gun.

She cocked the weapon and pulled the trigger.

**BANG!**

Chi-chi screaming.

Blackness.

_What do I do, __what do I say_

_No one else to blame_

_All I can hear in the silence that remains_

_Are the words I couldn't say…_

**END**

Lyrics: "Words I Couldn't Say" by Rascal Flatts


End file.
